


Non ci si può innamorare (tra noi) - o forse sì?

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: "Ty, posso?" chiede piano la sorella, nella penombra della stanza. Intravede che si è stesa di fronte a lui: vicinissima, ha le mani calde.[Twincest Ty/Livvy soft, delirio dell'ultima ora xD]
Relationships: Livia Blackthorn/Tiberius Blackthorn
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Non ci si può innamorare (tra noi) - o forse sì?

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana, m2  
> Warning: Twincest  
> Parole: 258

"Ty, posso?" chiede piano la sorella, nella penombra della stanza. Intravede che si è stesa di fronte a lui: vicinissima, ha le mani calde.  
"Ma siamo gemelli! Julian una volta ha detto che tra membri della stessa famiglia non ci si può innamorare", puntualizza Ty, tremando e stringendo gli occhi. Per il metro di giudizio dei mondani, Tiberius reagisce così perché è autistico. Loro chiamano così quelli come lui, che percepiscono la realtà in modo differente.  
"Per una volta non sono d'accordo con Jules. Fidati di me, caro Ty", sussurra la sua Livia, posando una mano sulla guancia che non sta rivolta al cuscino e accostandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra: sono morbide, forse un po' mangiucchiate nella parte superiore, ma le adora ugualmente perché sono di Ty-Ty.  
Tiberius è irrigidito all'inizio, ma dopo un po' si lascia andare al bacio, trasportato dai gesti accorti della sorella gemella. Lui se la stringe fra le braccia mentre lei fa in modo che le loro lingue si intrecciano in una danza che ha un sapore fantastico, anche se sbagliato. Forse non diventeranno più parabatai, ma meglio così, meglio aver cambiato idea, altrimenti non potrebbero pomiciare come stanno facendo, no?  
Per la prima volta sperimentano l'amore sensuale. Livia si stacca, felice anche se affannata, i capelli in disordine proprio come quelli dell'altro, la maglietta del pigiama stropicciata, giusto quei pochi secondi che le occorrono per coprire lei e lui con una coperta, per poi riprendere a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi scoprendo i rispettivi corpi come se non potessero più farne a meno.


End file.
